stubborn
by caramel29
Summary: sonny and chad have only one word to decribe themselves -stubborn.What if their not the only ones who determine wether or not they will ever get together? A/N:i stink at summaries ,but read if you'd like to find out what i'm yammering on about:)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:hey there all you swac fanfictioners its caramel****.For those of you who had read my first chapter of "how our story ends" I am really sorry I abandoned it,but it was for a good reason…ok maybe not so good,you be the judge-firstly I had my computer taken away for close to eternity and cos I don't own a cell phone that can do anything but call and send messages, I was (for lack of a better word)screwed-don't worry I'm not really someone who enjoys using such vulgar words,but it comes out of me sometimes.-oh back to the fabulous reason why I left my first story-in addition to not having a computer for a while,(and this is really a funny story-LOL X) )the chapter I posted was not actually the story I described in the synopsis…yeah,I made a huge oopsie and posted the first chapter of another story that I'd saved in my drafts, then I accidentally deleted the chapter I was supposed to post(rookie move ).I guess what I'm getting at is please don't hate me ,I'm just getting the hang of this*insert cute puppy dog pout here*.For those of you who liked the chapter-don't worry I have every intention of restarting the story so look out for the title "lot's of love" in the(possibly) near future and for those of you that liked the synopsis I will definitely try and fix everything up for ya.**

**Now that that's out of the way let's get started with this story,that I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Stubborn**

Prologue:

My name is Alex vimes and I am an observer.I'm a being created to look over humans and push them to fulfil their destinies-pretty deep right? Anyway I'm basically the person you scream at whenever you say "thank you universe for preventing me from making it to Justin biebers consert"-just by the way Bieberfan4eva101**(A/N:if anyone out there actually has that pen name,its by total coincidence ) **- your'e welcome .So every one of us observers is assigned a person or a couple to 'guide' and until their destiny is fulfilled we cannot tamper with anybody else's life .You don't want to be put in that position because focusing on one persons boring life gets really…boring…

I've just been assigned to a couple and their names are:Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper,according to their file , "both are teen actors living inHollywood and both are very oblivious to the fact that their 'meant to be together,"….oh great, I got one of those 'true love' assignments. I find these romantic situations so stupid because who cares if they get together or not,some people need real help –like passing school and getting a good job or surviving slavery …,making sure Romeo and Juliet fall in love ?–not so important.*sigh* I don't really have a say in this…-I hope this ends quickly so I can get somebody worth my time.

To Condor studio's I go.

Wish me luck.

* * *

**A/:like it? Hate it?-feel free to speak your mind in the review box below **

**sorry it's really short ,I'll try make the next chapter longer and with less grammatical errors.**

**Stay strong people-I just luv that quote:)**

**Lot of luv **

**Caramel29**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Caramel29:I feel soo guilty sonny

Sonny *looks up from book she's reading*:why?

Caramel29:I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer

Sonny: so?Do it now.

Caramel29:you know what, that's a great idea Sonny ,I don't own "sonny with a chance " or any of its characters …except for Alex vimes….soo yeah…

Caramel sighs and looks at sonny:did I do that correctly?

Sonny shrugs

**Stubborn**

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

Today's gonna be an awesome day,I can just feel it in my birds are singing,the trees are swaying-it's like the world is just at peace with itself…

Alex's p.o.v.

Oh great she's one of those 'snow white's' I wonder where the dwarves are…oh look there they are looking all stupid…

Back to Sonny's P.O.V

Suddenly Grady and Nico Barge in wearing paper hats-aren't they a little too old for that?

"Hey guys what's up "I ask my preoccupied friends .Grady jumps when he hears my voice and he turns around to meet my face (Nico kept his eyes transfixed on the closed prop house door.

"h-hey Sonny waz uppp?" Grady feigns a suave demeanour . I raise my eyebrow at him and he sighs in defeat, "Chads chasing us ." he admits guiltily .What? ",again?", I ask in exasperation –I mean this is the 5th time this week and it's only Tuesday-that should say something.

'what did you do this time ?" I ask the 2 teenage boys before me. Nico chuckles before bragging about their 'greatest prank yet'

"you TP'd their set?" I ask incredulously. The 2 nod, "what are you?-crazy?" I ask .Neither male replies.

Alex's P.O.V.

Enter Prince Charming…

Sonny's P.O.V.

As if on cue the man himself arrives with a toilet paper roll in his left hand. "Toilet paper? really random's ,really?" He asks incredulously- I have the sudden urge to defend my friends

"Oh, like you can do any better." I state grabbing the toilet paper from his hands.

He raises his eyebrow and sighs. "Look ,all I wanted was a little time to myself to reflect on how awesome I am ,and what do I get when I walk into my dressing room? Toilet paper .One ply at that." Chad huffs and folds his arms across his chest. Ignoring his obnoxious comment in the begging of his sentence… - I feel pretty bad for him. I turn to my friends who looked like they expected me to retort "you know he's right guys-this pranking stuff has got to stop at some point."

Nico and Grady give each other a brief glance before bursting into laughter. "yeah, that's never gonna happen Sonny." They inform me before waltzing out while whistling some nursery rhyme-crazy 2 they are.

Now it's just Chad and I left in the room

Alex's P.O.V.

Time to work my magic baby…

Chad's P.O.V

As soon as the two buffoons leave the room the chandelier above our heads starts to sway uncontrollably threatening to fall-What the heck?!.Oh my gosh, sonny's right below the thing.

I barely even think of what I'm doing before I'm lunging at Sonny pushing her into the safety of the couch just a few inches away. Just as we're landing onto the couch, the chandelier crashes to the floor .

It takes Sonny and I a few minutes to actually realise what just happened and another few for us to realise the very awkward position we're in: me ,basically on top of her as a result of trying to shield her from the debris, and her practically clutching onto my (very expensive)shirt …

We let go of each other (very quickly) and assess the damage done to the prop house.

"is it just me or did that thing just fall out of nowhere?" Sonny asks in bewilderment

"No, it's not just you. "I reply as I look up at the now Chandilierless ceiling.

A few more seconds of an awkward silence and I decide that I've exceeded my 'random' minutes. Any more seconds in this whack house, and I might be driving home in a clown car instead of my Audi-convertible.

"So I'm outie. See you around Munroe" I say with a click of my tongue and I begin to head out the prop room. Just as I'm halfway out the door I remember something, "Btw-seeing that rainy and cloudy are your cast mates I expect my dressing room to be cleaned to perfection by you."

I walk out vaguely aware of the curses the brunet beauty…I mean…random….…. Is throwing at me… ignore my earlier comment.

Alex's P.O.V.

Really?i give him the perfect opportunity to be her 'knight in shining armour' and the guy waltzes out commanding her to clean his Dressing room…?

*sigh*Well,I guess there's always's tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey 's me again

I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed my last 2 chapters ,it means a here's an update on when I'm gonna continue those other 2 stories I promised…*drum roll please*as soon as I'm on holiday-my stupid school just won't close*eye roll* moving on-I can't help but feel like I didn't put my all into the last two chapters and that's unacceptable,so hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter better.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny with a chance ,but I do own **A** box set of 'Sonny with a chance - season 1'.Does that count as anything?No?Okay,back to the story….

**Stubborn**

Chapter 2:

Sonny's p.o.v

Weird stuff has been happening lately and I'm starting to notice that they only do when Chad shows up.

Like seriously, last week I was innocently eating my chocolate flavoured frozen yoghurt in the cafeteria when all of a sudden, Santiago Heraldo randomly strolled in with his 12 year old niece that started screaming "Channy,Channy!".

Everyone just stared at the little girl who was now gaping at me with her finger pointed at me and some poor soul behind me. I turned only to see Chad Dylan Cooper himself holding two metal trays mid-air ,as if he was gonna crash them together(you can only guess what he was going to do to me if that child hadn't gotten every ones attention.).

Of course Santiago apologised for his niece's randomness before proceeding to ask Chad and I if we really were "Channy" is our 'couple name' that the media had come up with after pictures of me and Chad on thatFAKE date were leaked–hence the obsessed fan girls hysteria.

As if things couldn't have gotten any weirder ,the little girl started chanting for Chad and I to kiss(bear in mind that we had just told both her and her uncle that we were not in a relationship-crazy little girl) and to make things worse the rest of the cafeteria joined in ,obviously just for the sake of embarrassing the heck out of pooper and I(I noticed the members of both mine and Chads cast snickering in a corner as they joined in) .Needless to say that we did not comply with their awfully inapropriate demand ,but rather fled the cafeteria and headed to our respective sets without saying a word to each other –I mean can you blame us that was just plain…. akward.

If you ask me, that child was possessed .

Alex's P.O.V.

If only you knew Sonny Munroe,if only you knew…

Sonny's P.o.v

Anyway (back to the present) right now I'm on my way to Mr Condors office because he wants to 'talk' to us(The So Random and Mackenzie falls cast).I hope none of us gets fired –my dreams have only just started coming true.

I place my hand on the abnormally chilly doorknob (but what do I expect it is Mr Condors office, and he is one cold, cold man…please don't tell him I said that…) and shakily turn it-it's only just occurred to me that I'm probably really late .The intercom went off about 5 minutes ago and I really needed to tinkle.

I push the door open to find that everyone is already seated and they all turn turn to look at me- this is including Mr Condor who doesn't look too impressed-uh oh…

, "nice to see that you've finally arrived Ms Munroe." Our boss says to me in a "polite" manner.*Gulp*

"I can explain-…" I begin hastily-getting fired was not on my list of things to do today. Mr Condor waves his hand in dismissal, " I don't want to hear it-just take a seat Allison" if calling me Allison is the worst thing he'll do to me then I'll take it. I pan the room for an empty seat, but to no avail…

"and you are still standing because…?" mr Condor asks in annoyance.I nervously giggle in a cute 'please don't be tempted to fire me' way, but he simply glares at me

"there are no seats left sir" .He simply rolls his eyes clearly frustrated with me(I'm vaguely aware of Tawni's panicky look ).

"oh just take a seat atop …Mr coopers lap for Pete sakes so that I can begin ." Mr Condor snaps.

What?!

Alex's p.o.v

Hey, that happened without me having anything to do with it-thank you Mr Condor!

George Condor's p.o.v

Who was that voice in my head?!

"_Oops I said that aloud didn't i?…."_

What the heck?!

, "who was that" I mutter,and apparantley aloud too ,because all those know- it -all kids are staring at me as if I'd just eaten a puppy…didn't I just tell that Munroe child to take a seat!

"What are you all staring at? Allison this is the last time I'm telling you to take a seat ." I say to her dangerously low .Her eyes widen in panic and she hastily makes her way to cooper who did not look to amused anyway-teach him to call my precious angel a brat.

Sonny's p.o.v

I hastily walk towards chad.

I look at him ,he looks at me. I huff and begin to lower myself atop him…okay that just sounded wrong….not in that way-I mean I slowly took a seat on his lap. i keep my hands on the two arm rests trying to hold myself up a bit do that my bum really isn't touching him. Not only because our close proximity is already a bit overwhelming(i mean he is a guy and I am a girl),but because as much as I hate Chad Dylan Cooper ,not even he deserves to have to carry my heavy weight(A/N: she's supposed to have a bit of some body issues-it's all leading up to my awesome plan for later chapters;).

"now that I can begin ,I'm sure you're all worried that I'm either going to cancel you shows or fire you .Trust me ,because of all your pranks because of your stupid feud ,I've seriously been considering it-…

I take a sharp intake of breath and I notice chad nervously tap his finger on his lap.

"…-but I won't-…"phew, well that was close

"..-as it stand your two shows are the biggest money maker in this studio, so I have no choice but to keep you." that's good…I think .My arms are starting to hurt…

"But your pranks need to stop-…" I look across the room at Nico and Grady giving them an 'I told you so look'

"….-so I've organised that both casts will spend 2 weeks in Italy promoting the shows TOGETHER." A lot of people start groaning ,but I don't see what's so upsetting .Sure we're going together as enemies but I mean ITALY it's an awesome place ,we'll survive.

On that note my aching arms give way and I plop onto an unsuspecting cooper's lap. I look back at him apologetically but he only smiles.

"why didn't you just sit down properly in the first place?" he asks in a whisper. I shiver as his breath gently brushes my ear and blush as a result-what's gotten into me? Since when do Munroe's blush when Coopers talk to them-it's unheard of.

I turn back to listen to Mr Condor give us more information about the trip , not bothering to retort. An argument was not necessary.

, "…-so you will be paired up with someone of the opposite cast and they will be your 'BFF' for the next 2 weeks." I wonder who I'll be with?

Alex's P.O.V

Who do ya think genius?

Chad's P.O.V

Sonny Munroe is on my lap but I can feel that she's really tense .Given the idea of sonny entering my air bubble didn't really appeal to me, but wham r condor says goes, plus it's not that bad-I would've preferred that a supermodel had been nestled on my lap, but Sonny's a'ight.

"…Tawni and Portlyn…" Mr Condor begins to call out the pairings .Those two don't really hate each other that much .In fact, I'm sure they'll be best friends by the end of this trip ,I mean they're alike in a lot of ways…okay enough thinking about other people and let's think about me and my awesomeness. Whoever gets paired with me will have to tell me how awesome I am at least twice …an hour.

"Nico and Fergerson" once again- I'm sure they'll enjoy each other's company, "Zora and ms Bitterman" wait.. Ms Bitterman's coming?-aaw man. Judging by the kids face she's not to thrilled either. " Grady and Devon" …well they won't kill each other… "and finally …." Mr Condor trails off and frowns at his list . What's wrong? All whose left is Chasity, Sonny and I.

He calls his assistant that stood in the corner as quiet as a mouse. She hastily walks towards hi and the two have a quick discussion. Before long he's turning back to us still looking mildly confused but he continues nonetheless.

"Chasity, Chad and Sonny, you will have a three way buddy system." ….me ?having to tag along with Chas and Sonny everywhere? WhYYYYYY!

"okay. Now that that is out of the way I will send you a formal letter to your parents via e-mail to give more details .Your plane leave 7am on Saturday morning. Any questions?" mr condor asks .Nobody responds and soon enough we're being chased out of his room like we're a pack of rat's.

Great…another thing I'm going to be stuck with Sonny doing .It just seems as if we've been enduring a lot of awkward situations these days and it's starting to get annoying.

Alex's p.o.v.

You think this is bad, just wait till your trip buddy .You and you princess are gonna be crazy in love once I'm done with you.

Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

As you may or may not have noticed I kinda copyed the idea for siting on Chad's lap thing from 'hope for eternity's' story-'don't I know you'-awesome story by the way keep writing

Sooo…how was it?

Please make my day and review below.

Until next time.


End file.
